The Moon and the Sun
by Alde Wicht
Summary: The story is about two men, a vampire who found a human and fell in love. There the human was crazed and confused by the vampire and fell in love with him. The stories goes on with them staying forever and ever, till then.


**The Moon and the Sun**

It's 2056, time 17:25, midnight. Joshua was on the futon sleeping as he rolled around, was another man, his name was.. I forgot. "What do you mean you forgot? You're the damn narrator!" Yes! Yes.. I'm sorry. As I was saying.. his name was Josh.. "You're kidding me right? Josh? I'm JOSH!" Emm.. ah.. ok.. eh.. em.. "For christ sake, man. It's not that hard, his name is Ben, ok? B - E - N!"

Ben, was his name! Yes of course.. As the story follows. Ben groaned and turned around, as his clean, muscular chest leaned against Joshua and Joshua gets flustered and gets nervous, backing away. "Wh-what? Why is there a man, on my bed", said Joshua as he was backing away quickly. The man groaned more and moved his right arm and kept tapping the floor, feeling something was empty. The young man opens his eyes as he sees Joshua on the corner. "Morning, babe. Why are hiding there in the corner?", said the man. "Wh-who are you?" squealed Joshua as he points at him. "Me? I'm Ben, forgot me already?" said Ben as he frowns. "Maybe the affectionate love was too much for you, baby" "Lo-love... YOU MADE LOVE WITH ME?!" yelped Joshua as he stood up and squeezing his face, and then slapped his face over and over. "This is gotta be a nightmare" He looks left and right, and then down as he was naked. His chest was drenched in sweat, can't handle the pressure. His heart beats fast as the pressure holds him. "I.. I can't breathe!" "Calm down, my dear Joshua. It'll be alright" "You.. you get away from me. DON'T TOUCH ME!" He slowly walks to the door path as he pants.

Ben was really worried and stood up, looking at the clock. "It's late, Joshua. Look at the time. Stay with me, you're safe with me", smiled Ben as he hugs Joshua from behind. Two men hugging each other in an affectionate way. Such bonding they had. Joshua calmed down, his anxiety decreases as he felt safe by the palms of Ben. "I..ok..", paused Joshua as he does a small smile and blushes as Ben, hugs him from behind, groping Joshua's chest and playing with his nipples and turns him around, they face each other. "I love you, Joshua. I don't want to be alone. Please, stay with me" said Ben in a sad tone. "I don't know.. are you sure, I can stay?" "Yes, as much as you want. As long as you're with me, nothing bad will happen." "Ok, I trust you".

Ben went to the kitchen, opens the fridge and brings out cold tonic water and gives to Joshua. There Joshua opens the bottle and drinks it. Ben smirks as he saw him drink the water, as his throat gulped down the water, every movement was watched by Ben. "You're such a sexy tiger, Joshy-boy" smiled Ben. "I don't need that from you, Ben", pouted Joshua. Joshua, saw outside from the window. "The moon is beautiful, so peaceful", Ben teared. "Are you crying?" said Joshua surprised. "No, I was crying in happiness. That my dream came true. I dreamed exactly this. You were standing near the window, looking at the moon. You were shining. My beautiful prince."

Joshua smiled and chuckles, "You're so silly". Joshua accepts Ben's offer and stayed to his place.  
It was morning, the time was 09:50. Ben was awake and made eggs and bacon and woke up Joshua. "Joshy-boy, wake up. I made breakfast for you" smiled Ben as he fed him, "Mm so tasty" grinned Joshua. And then Ben looked at him, and thought, "Mm you're so tasty" referring to how delicious Josh looks like and not the food itself. "You made this?" said Josh as he looks surprised. "Who else, Joshy?" "Good point".

Ben takes the plate away and places it on the floor and he embraces Joshua as he leans him on the floor, kissing his neck. "I can't handle it, I need to make love with you, my prince", smirked Ben as he kissing Joshua's neck and bites it. His eyes turn red and sucks the blood from him, Joshua moans loud as he gropes Ben's chest. "Wh..what.." "Shh.. it'll be over soon, my love.."

Joshua, was on Ben's lap, sleeping, as his muscles relaxed. His body couldn't stop sweating from what happened. Ben, licked his wound and kissed his lips, as his tongue danced with Joshua's tongue, he grabs his Joshua's groin and he wakes up, moaning. "Not there please..", yelped Joshua as his face was crimson red. Ben licked his lips as he takes off Joshua's pants and kisses his nipples and licks his torso, he then lowered and looked up at Joshua, smiling. "Do you feel much better, my prince?" grinned Ben as he was licking Joshua's belly button. "Mm, yes, keep going", said Joshua as he was groaning and holds Ben's head and strokes his soft blonde hair. Ben's eyes have changed color with athymest blue eyes and Joshua's eyes turned swamp green as he couldn't handle anymore and reached paradise on Ben's lips. "You're so.. I.. I", Joshua couldn't hold it in and loved every part of the foreplay, Ben gave him. "I know my love, I love you too", smiled Ben, as he takes his shirt off and climbs on Joshua's body and both of the nipples touch and he rubs his chest against the other chest and he kisses his neck and licks the sweat off him. Joshua claws on Ben's back, as he erects against Ben's groin and blushes. "I can't hold it, Ben.", flustered Joshua.

"A little more, Joshy-boy.", said Ben as he french kissed him. Ben grabs his hips and lifts him up, leaning him on the wall and holds his waist and sucks on Joshua's nipples and he took out his hand around the shaft of Joshua's penis and stroked it up and down until finally Joshua moaned out loud and climaxed all over his abs and stomach with his wet sticky sweet semen."You're delicious, Joshy", pants Ben as he stands up and licks Joshua's cheeks.

"Let's stay like this forever, my prince.", said Ben.

"Yes, let's do that", smiled Joshua.

**The End**


End file.
